Don't leave
by Heroine Riejj
Summary: Megumi is about to leave Japan for making a singing career in America. She takes goodbye of her S.A. friends, her brothers, Sakura and Finn. Then somebody hears she’s about to leave and he’s not happy that she didn’t say goodbye to him. Beware: OOC.


**Megumi is about to ****leave Japan for making a singing career in America. She takes goodbye of her S.A. friends, her brothers, Sakura and Finn. Then somebody hears she's about to leave and he's not happy that she didn't say goodbye to him.**

**One shot Yahiro/Megumi story.  
Disclaimer: I just don't own Special A. Else there will be a second season and the manga wouldn't end already.**

"**Talking"**

'**Megumi writing'**

_**Thoughts.**_

"What did you say?" Yahiro sat across Sakura.

"Megumi is leaving today, She's going to America. Didn't you know?" Sakura said.

"No, why is she going? Did she say goodbye to you?" Yahiro couldn't believe it.

"She is about to make a singing career. There are great studios in America. And, yes, she say goodbye to me. To everyone." Sakura said.

"When leaves her plane?" Yahiro asked.

"In two hours. Why do you care?" Sakura asked but Yahiro didn't listen anymore. He was already running away

_Megumi… _Yahiro thought _why are you leaving? Why didn't you tell me? Don't you dare to leave before you said goodbye to me._

"Yahiro! Wait!" Sakura shouted and she run after him.

Megumi waved one last goodbye to her S.A. friends. They all came to wave her goodbye. Also Finn was there to wave goodbye. Because she was quit smart she was ranked 8 at the moment and she would get into the S.A. once Megumi left. Sakura couldn't make it. She had an appointment with someone. She was happy nobody's talked to Yahiro since she told her friends she's about to leave. If she had to take goodbye of Yahiro it would be to hard for her. She just couldn't handle that. She took a deep breath and walked into her plane.

"Where is she?" Yahiro and Sakura just made it to the S.A. and Finn.

"Who?" Hikari asked.

"If you mean Megumi, She just left with her plane" Tadashi said.

"You mean she's gone?" Yahiro couldn't believe it. She did go without saying goodbye to him.

"Yes, she's gone" Akira said and cried against Hikari who also had tears in her eyes.

"We tried everything to stop her" Hikari said. "But she just did go. I believe nobody can take her back"

"I will take her back" Yahiro said and everyone looked at me. Even Akira stopped crying.

"what did you say?" Akira asked.  
"I will take Megumi back." Yahiro said. "How dare she to leave not telling me and not saying goodbye"

"Why do you care so much?" Finn asked Yahiro who turned red.

"I don't really care it's just…" Yahiro mumbled.

"Yahiro, don't say you love her" Kei looked at Yahiro who looked away.

"YAHIRO-KUN LOVES MEGUMI-CHAN" Sakura shouted. "O my god! This is so romantic. Go after her. NOW" and she pushed Yahiro into the way the planes starts and leaves.  
Yahiro looked at his friends.  
"What are you standing still!" Akira shouted. "Get her back!"

"She's going to Los Angeles" Kei said.

Yahiro didn't know what to say and just nodded then run to get to his private plane.  
"Saiga-san" The pilot said when he saw Yahiro. "Do you need to go somewhere?"

"America, Los Angeles" Yahiro said taking place in a chair.

"Yes, Saiga-san" the pilot said walking to his cockpit.

"That was great Megumi" the producer said. "I think were going to add you to our artist list.

'Thank you' Megumi showed her erase board.

"No, thank you, Don't call us, we call you" the producer nodded to Megumi who nodded back and leaved the office. When she was in the lobby she looked outside and saw a guy catch her eyes. He was leaning against a lamppost and looked straight inside. When Megumi came closer she saw who it was. _Ya… Yahiro-kun _She walked outside and tried to avoid Yahiro but he just took simple her wrist.

"Why didn't you said you was about to go to America?" he asked her. Megumi couldn't answer. If she did she would cry and she wasn't about to cry in front of Yahiro.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" Yahiro came closer to her and she could feel his breath in her neck.

"Don't you love me anymore?" he whispered in her ear.  
Megumi couldn't take it anymore tears were already running down her face.

"Look at me.." he said softly and she turned around facing Yahiro.

"Please, I need to know why you didn't say anything." He said.  
She couldn't believe this was Yahiro. He was so touched about this.  
'Why do you care?' Megumi showed her erase board if she talked she wouldn't be able to say anything.

"Megumi-chan…" Yahiro looked into her eyes. "Please, tell me why you left."

'To make a singing career' Megumi looked away from Yahiro.  
"But why didn't you said anything? Please look at me and tell me"  
Megumi couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry, Yahiro, I didn't though you cared so much. I didn't said goodbye because I thought you wouldn't care. And… I just couldn't" Megumi tried not to cry and looked right into Yahiro's eyes. "I couldn't say goodbye because I just love you to much. It would be to hard for me." Megumi now cried and looked down. She said it. She said why she didn't say goodbye and Yahiro would leave. Suddenly she felt arms around her and her face came onto Yahiro's chest.  
"How can you say that I wouldn't care." Yahiro asked. "When I heard you were to leave without saying goodbye you broke my heart, Megumi."  
Megumi felt how close she was to Yahiro.

"Please come back with me to Japan, Megumi" Yahiro said. "Don't leave me. I love you"

Megumi eyes waded. Did he…

"did you just say… that you…" Megumi couldn't finish her sentence. She looked up into Yahiro eyes. His face was so close. Gentle he cupped her face.  
"Yes, Megumi-chan, I love you" then his face came even closer and she felt a light touch on her lips. _Yahiro-kun _she though. _I love you so much _and she lost her mind with the kiss.

"MEGUMI-CHAN" Akira shouted happy and jumped to hug Megumi. "You're back! Yahiro got you back!"

'Yes, he did' Megumi showed her erase board.  
"Did he say he loves you?" Sakura asked after hugging Megumi to.  
Megumi got a blush on her cheeks.  
"He did say it!" Sakura shouted then Yahiro walked in. "You said you love her!" also Yahiro got a blush on his cheeks.

"So, are you two together now?" Hikari asked.  
"Let me answer that question" Yahiro said giving Megumi a kiss.

"You are so cute together" Sakura said. "I couldn't believe we couples you two a long time ago"  
"What are you going to do with you singing career now, Megumi?" Tadashi asked to be hit up by Akira.

"Don't ruin the moment!" Akira shouted.

'I have a deal with the best producers here in Japan' Megumi showed her erase board. 'So I don't have to leave Japan for a while'

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

"Tea for everyone" Akira said happily walking to the kitchen. Everyone else walked to the seats. Also Megumi wanted but Yahiro stopped her.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear,

"I love you two" Megumi said back bringing a smile on Yahiro's face.

**Hehe, this sucks. But I just watched friends before typing it and Rachel was about to leave to France and Ross went to the airport to stop her and Rachel also came back after Ross confessed to her. ****But okay. Hope you like it. If you add this story to your favourites please review to then.  
xx Heroine Riejj**


End file.
